Chanyeol Operator Warnet
by sweetsimphony
Summary: Cerita-cerita lucu di warnet yang dijagain sama Chanyeol XD


**Chanyeol Operator Warnet**

 **( Copas dan edit2 dikit dari postingan blog orang xD )**

 **By**

 **sweetsimphony**

 **.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol and Others**

.

.

Cerita unik, lucu, menggelikan, aneh, sedih dari sebuah profesi berat yang menguras otak dan tenaga. Begitulah kira-kira ungkapan si operator, seorang pemuda bernama Chanyeol yang menjaga sebuah warnet bernama "Bogosippeo Warnet."

Karena banyak sekali kejadian tak terlupakan yang terjadi saat di warnet mulai dari ketemu client yang aneh, najis, kocak, cantik suit… suit… sampe client bencong cerewet dan kumpulan bocah genit semuanya akan diingat-ingat lagi di sini :D

Chanyeol sendiri adalah anak kuliahan semester dua yang lagi mencoba nyari uang jajan tambahan selain dari kiriman dari orang tuanya. Nah kebetulan di dekat kos-kosannya ada warnet yang lagi kekurangan tenaga operator alias penjaga warnet. Dan jadilah ia disini jadi penjaga ganteng yang sering dilirik sama cewe-cewe yang mau onlen.

Ini beberapa ceritanya.

.

Sooman main di warnet.

Chanyeol : ' _Duh panas banget hari ini'_ (sambil ngipas-ngipas)

Tiba-tiba seorang kakek tua masuk kewarnet, langsung duduk di bangku client no.3 tanpa basa-basi, setelah beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya keluar dari com client.

Sooman : Dek, dek… ini teleponnya yang mana sih?  
Chanyeol : Ini warnet pak… T_T bukan wartel… (sambil nahan ketawa)

.

Eunhyuk sang downloader

Eunhyuk : Mas ada yang kosong gak?  
Chanyeol : Ada mas no.6 di pojok.

Eunhyuk langsung duduk di no.6, selang 15 menit kemudian.

Eunhyuk : Mas koneksinya lagi lambat ya?  
Chanyeol : Gak juga kok mas, lumayan kenceng.

Karena kebetulan yang main warnet cuma 3 client termasuk dia. Beberapa menit kemudian.

Eunhyuk : Mas koneksinya gimana sih ini? Kok lambat banget.  
Chanyeol : Di sini normal kok mas. (sambil cek com Eunhyuk, apa sih yang di buka?)  
Eunhyuk : Mas lambat banget nih, gak keluar-keluar.  
Chanyeol : Terang aja lambat mas, kan masnya sendiri lagi download bokep -_-

Setelah dicek ternyata download bokep banyak banget, sampe 7 file sekaligus hahahah. Eunhyuk pun diam sampai menit terakhir.

.

Gay gak bertanggung jawab (nama disamarkan :D )

Gay : Mas ini abisnya berapa menit lagi?

Chanyeol : 10 menit lagi.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian dia berdiri, dan bayar langsung keluar. Kebetulan ada ibu-ibu yang langsuk masuk ke com bekas si gay tadi.

Taeyeon : Mas ini di isi nama apa ya? (Billingnya maksudnya)

Chanyeol : Terserah kok bu, nama ibu juga gakpapa.

Taeyeon : Astaghfirullah! ( Taeyeon teriak kenceng banget. Chanyeol yang terkejut pun menghampiri)

Chanyeol : Ada apa, Bu?

Taeyeon : Ini tolong di ganti, Mas.

Chanyeol : ' _sialan tuh gay, wallpapers desktop diganti Homo lagi adegan sex gede banget, vulgar abis T_T'_

.

Seorang Guru dan FlashDisk

Chen : Mas ada yang kosong?

Chanyeol : No.2 Pak.

 _Selang beberapa menit._

Chen : Mas, saya bisa print gak?

Chanyeol : Bisa, langsung di print dari sana aja, Pak.

Setelah print selesai, isinya soal bahasa inggris gitu beberapa lembar, sepertinya guru bahasa inggris, dia mau bayar ke Chanyeol, trus sekalian nanya.

Chen : Mas yang saya print ini bisa di save ke flashdisk gak?

Chanyeol : Bisa pak, flaskdisknya bawa?

Client : Bawa. (seraya memberikan flaskdisk kingston putih begaris hijau)

Chanyeol : _'Ebusett… satu_ _flashdisk, isinya bokep semua hahaha…_ '. Disimpen di mana ya?

Chen : Bikin folder baru aja, Mas. (Kkkkkk, mukanya merah)

.

Anak SMP yang main satu, bacotnya Sembilan

Biasalah… anak SMP kalo masuk warnet segerombolan, tapi yang maen satu, udah gitu berisiknya minta ampun, udah mirip anak bebek di kasih makan, nah kebetulan ada 4 orang yang masuk tapi yang maen internet cuma satu, com kapasitas 2 orang dipaksa masuk 4 orang sekaligus, berisik.

Yeri : "Mas buka facebook dong…" (pake nada genit)

Chanyeol : "Ya sudah di buka aja."

Yeri dkk : *%& )#* #& )*% )*$ (gak karuan bacotnya)

Udah pasti ganggu yang lain. Chanyeol bingung mau cari cara biar diem bagaimana, lagian kan gak enak sama user lain. Ck akhirnya Chanyeol nulis message ke anak-anak SMP itu.

" _ssstt… jangan berisik, disebelah kalian itu ada Bapak-Bapak item lagi main internet kan, kemaren anak SMP 2 orang di gamparin gara-gara berisik disebelahnya, serius gw gak boong…"_

Beberapa detik kemudian warnet langsung senyap. Yes..berhasil!

.

Sekitar jam 4 ada cewe dateng ke warnet , wajahnya sih lumayan cakep.

Yixing : Mas mau nanya kalo fesbuk itu yg lagi rame yah?

Chanyeol : Ya…bisa jadi sih selain dari twitter, ig, dkk sih.  
Client : Ooo saya mo buat deh, warnet ada yg kosong mas?  
Chanyeol : Ada di nomor 10 kosong mbak.."

Yixing langsung ke com 10. Lima menit kemudian.

Yixing : Mas internetnya lagi putus ya? Kok saya ga bisa browsing sama sekali sih?  
Chanyeol : Hah? Ngga kok mbak…koneksi lagi normal…  
Yixing : Tapi kok ini ga bisa sih?

Chanyeol pun datang menghampiri.

Chanyeol : Emang mbak buka apa?  
Yixing : Ini mas.

Chanyeol perhatiin address bar tempat urlnya, nulisnya gini: fesbuk . com

Chanyeol : Mbak…jelas aja ga bisa, alamat yg bener kan ini (sambil ngetik facebook . com, dan langsung keluar tampilan facebooknya)  
Yixing : Ah bukan yg ini kok mas, bener deh, tulisannya fesbuk kok, nih liat sms dari temen saya, tulisannya kan bukan facebook, tapi fesbuk.  
Chanyeol : ….. -_- oh…mungkin server disananya penuh mba, jadi ga bisa di akses…coba dateng besok aja…  
Yixing : Oh gitu ya…ya udah deh besok saya kesini lagi…

.

CPNS

Yoona : Mas ini gimana toh? Aku daftarin cpns suamiku kok gak bisa ya?  
Chanyeol : Ha? Gak bisa gimana?  
Cewek : Ini di kolom IPK nya kok gak mau diisi?

Chanyeol : Coba saya ketikin mbak, IPK suaminya berapa?  
Cewek : 2,3 mas..  
Chanyeol : Haaa..jelas gak bisa mbak,itu paling minim aja IPK 3,00 gitu kok  
Cewek : Oohh..trus biar IPK suami saya bisa 3,00 gimana mas?  
Chanyeol : Tanya sama Gayus Tambunan aja mbak.

Wkwkwkkwkwwk :v

.

CHEAT

Baekhyun : Mas..bisa bantuin saya cariin cheat game gak? Tapi dari sini aja (dari com Chanyeol maksudnya). Dalam hati Chanyeol 'widiiihh,u dah cakep gamer juga nih..jarang-jarang.'

Chanyeol : Bisa bisa!cheat buat game apa mbak? Assasin creed, warcraft, modern warfare, ato parampaa? (berlagak kayak gamer)

Baekhyun : Ahh, game apa itu mas? Saya gak mudeng..

Perasaan Chanyeol udah ga enak.

Chanyeol : Lha trus game apa donk mbak?  
Cewek : Solitaire mas.. (muka serius)  
Chanyeol : Dooh.. (nepok jidat)

.

Anak Kecil Jaman Sekarang

Suatu hari di warnet ada segerombolan anak kecil, 5 orang umurnya sekitar 10 tahun masih pake baju SD, ada yang pake baju pramuka 2 orang, mereka masuk warnet dan main internet. Tanpa basa basi, sepertinya mereka udah tau bagaimana cara melakukan browsing. Setengah jam berlalu, Chanyeol pun penasaran mengecek anak -anak itu buka situs apa sih? Ternyata buka situs porno, sambil download, semua dikerjakan seperti orang yang udah terbiasa .Chanyeol gak abis pikir, _'ternyata guru yang memberikan tugas yang sumbernya dari internet menjadi dampak yang teramat parah, dengan pengawasan orang tua yang longgar tambahlah dampaknya buruknya makin menjadi-jadi.'_

Chanyeol gak mau tinggal diam, langsung menghampiri tuh anak-anak, sambil kasih shock teraphy, mudah-mudahan sembuh, gak berani buka-buka situs porno lagi.

Chanyeol : Nah lu ngapain pada, buka-buka situs porno! (pake nada ngebentak)

Taeyong dkk : … (diam, Chanyeol yakin mereka deg-degan setengah mati)

Chanyeol : Kesini lu semua! (niat mau kasih shock teraphy) Mau gua panggilin orang tua lu semua satu-satu atau gua telepon polisi?!

Taeyong dkk : Aa..ampun bang, gak lagi-lagi bang… (ada yang kepala batu masih ngeyel, ada yang beneran takut mau nangis)

Chanyeol : Gua telepon polisi nih (sambil ngangkat telepon)

Taeyong : ampun bang… gak lagi lagi bang…jangan bang~~(baru pada beneran takut)

Chanyeol : Kalo masih maen warnet buka bokep di sekitar sini gw laporin polisi lu ! ya udah sana pulang!

' _Miris banget anak umur segitu udah pada kecanduan bokep, parah.'_ Cieee ciee Chanyeol cieee.

.

Cerita Cinta di COM warnet

Kai : Mas yang main di nomor 6 cantik banget, bisa gak gw nitip salam, kasih messages gitu . (kebetulan berhadapan)

Chanyeol : Bisa aja bos…

Kai : Titipin salam ya?

Chanyeol : Beres….(langsung nulis "ada yang titip salam dari client 3″)

Kyungsoo : (balas ngetik buat Chanyeol) "cowo model kayak selang tinja, dilarang titip salam"

Chanyeol : wkwkwkwkwkw :v (asli ngakak) . (Ya Allah Soo masa bang Jojong mirip selamg tinja T-T)

Karena gak enak hati, Chanyeol bales ke Kai "sorry mas udah punya suami."

.

Ini Warnet atau Laboratorium?

' _Siang bolong panas abis makan warteg di depan warnet, rasanya pengen tidur ngantuk minumannya es lagi, mantap…'_

Tiba tiba masuklah seorang Bapak-Bapak setengah tua, bawa kertas sama plastik, trus nanya

Leeteuk : Mas ada mikroskop opis gak?

Chanyeol : Microsoft ya pak?

Leeteuk : Iya itu, saya mau ngetik.

Chanyeol : Bisa, pak pake yang portable aja.

Leeteuk : Mas ini kok gak bisa di buka ya? mosnya gak jalan.

Chanyeol : Rusak ya pak? (sambil nyamperin dia) Gubrak! Jelas aja gak begerak pak, mousenya jangan diangkat!

Leeteuk goyangin mos, diangkat udah kayak maen layangan.

.

Pasangan Bertengkar

Sore hari setelah magrib ada sepasang pemuda, mungkin udah tua ya sekitar 27-30 tahun, mereka pake motor gede, turun langsung masuk ke warnet. Awalnya biasa aja, ga disangka setelah mereka buka facebook si cewe, tiba tiba cowoknya sewot, ngomong ngalor ngidul, katanya ceweknya bohong, foto-foto yang di pajang semua bohong, segala macem,

seisi kebon binatang udah keluar, sampe suaranya menuhin seisi warnet, kebetulan yang maen cuma 4 client, gw sebetulnya gak mau ikut campur, mau negor eh gaktaunya tuh pasangan gak enak juga berantem di dalem wanet, mereka keluar, ternyata pas diluar gampar-gamparan T_T woww…. miris sekali . Chanyeol muter lagu "Queen – Hard Life" pas dia bertengkar buat OST adegan itu.

.

Akhir Cerita Cinta Muda-Mudi

Kai dan Kyungsoo sepasang muda-mudi masih SMA, masuk ke warnet beli minuman trus ngobrol sambil main warnet. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kayak marah sama Kai. Kyungsoo diem aja, diajak ngobrol gak nyaut. Kebetulan mereka marahan di com 9 di depan Chanyeol.

Kai putus asa, gak bisa diajak ngomong sama sekali pasangannya, sampe akhirnya Kai ninggalin Kyungsoo. Semua dibayar, minuman, warnet, dll. Gak sepatah katapun dikeluarkan, langsung buka pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Kyungsoo yang tinggal sendiri, keluar air mata, sambil melamun…. gak pegang mouse atau keyboard , matanya kosong keluar air mata kayak di sinetron. Chanyeol ngambilin tisu, trus taruh di mejanya.

"Cerita Cinta di Warnet Mungil"

.

Wkwkkwkwkwkkwkw. Nah sekian cerita dari Chanyeol si Operator Warnet.


End file.
